Ignus Fatuus
by Davron
Summary: Scott has reacurring dreams about a strange town being invaded by zombies.Pretty soon he forgets whats real and a dream.
1. Chapter One:The Beginning

Chapter One:The Beginning

The flesh was clearly shown.The bite was deep and the blood flowed well. Scott's girlfriend had the bite in her neck.The strange monster did it to her. Scott backed off. He tried screaming but to no avail. The creature came to him. It's nails had extended to tremendous sizes and it's face was pure red. Pure evil. It charged at Scott and sliced 5 deep cuts across his chest. He fell backwards and hit the floor.

_What the hell?_

Scott awoke sweating tremendously.It was 4 in the morning.

_What kind of dream was that?_

He had work in 2 hours and he did not want to sleep.Scott walked to his bathroom and looked in the mirror.A face he didn't recognize was staring back at him. The face was Scott looking scared.Nothing had ever scared Scott except when his little sister broke her kneecap.

_Jesus....what was I thinking?_

Scott left for work early as he was usually late.He put on a blue suit with a black tie and some khaki pants.He hopped in his Nissan Maxima and started his drive.The night was warm and traffic was low.Along the way he passed cops giving tickets,drunk drivers,and the occasional convertible with more then enough people in the back with their hands up.

_Yeah,party now sure.But wait until you guys are 34 years old with a miserable ass job._

He parked his car in front of his work Speed Co.It was a multi-billion dollar computer company which provided cable modems and cable.He locked up his car and went on inside.The building was 47 floors along with a basement boiler room.Scott clocked in and went to go do some filing.

"Scott?"Said Jean,Scotts boss.

"Yes Mam?"Scott replied.

"You have been late many times lately,is there something wrong?"

"No Mam just traffic...lots and lots of traffic."

"Ok,well no more or you are fired."

_Bitch_

"Yes Mam I understand."

_No I don't._

_"_It won't happen again right Scott?"

"No Mam."

_Yes it will._

Scott went to the filing room and started filing.A clapping of many footsteps,kind of like a dog was heard down the path of metal storage cabinets.

"Who's there?"Scott called nervously.

A huge doberman turned the corner.It was covered in it's own blood and was looking at Scott like it was breakfast time.

"Oh Shit!"Scott screamed.

He fell off of the ladder and collapsed onto the floor.The dog came running at Scott,barking.Scott stood up and started jetting down the path of cabinets,the dog right behind him the entire time.The cabinets pulled out from the bottom and Scott banged his knee over one of them.The dog jumped over the cabinets right on top of Scotts back.

"AHHHH!!"Scott screamed as his neck was being torn out from behind.

"Scott!"Someone called behind him.

"Scott!"

"Scott!Wake up god damn it!"

In an instant Scott awoke in his chair in the filing room.His boss towered over him.

"Didn't get enough sleep huh?Well you got it now so get back to work."Jean said.

Scotts shirt was soaked in sweat.

_What?That....felt so real._

Scott got back to work.He was replaying what had just occurred in his mind.

_But I never fell asleep.I don't remember even sitting in the chair._

Scott just sat there not thinking about anything.He lived in Clover City,Ohio where nothing ever happened.Except a nuclear bomb that was dropped on some poor town.Something about evacuation and terrorists.Scott felt the shock wave from it though.He didn't remember it to clearly nor did anyone else in the town.And when he tried talking about it he couldn't.It was like he was sick whenever he spoke about it.

_The town I dreamt of in the dream.That wasn't Clover City.That was some other town.A town not listed on the map._

Then it hit him.He dreamt about the town that was destroyed.No one remembered the name though.It's like it never existed.All Scott remembered was his girlfriend saying:

"Oh god Scotty!------- city was destroyed!My sister ------ lives their!Oh god no!"

But she didn't remember saying that or the name of the town.

_Am I dreaming of that town?!_

Scotty blinked and found himself in a chair.

"Scotty,my name is Dr.Sullivan.------- city was never there on the map okay?"

"Yes Dr.Sullivan."Scotty replied.

Following another blink Scotty woke up in the filing room.He slipped off his chair and fell on the floor.His eyes closed and another dream commenced.

"Scott,your brain frequencies detect you have a much stronger brain than most of the other citizens.Now im injecting you with a serum that will make you stop talking about your dreams okay?"Said Dr.Sullivan

Scott awoke in the filing room again.Only about five minutes had passed.

_What is wrong with me?_

Scott went over to his girlfriends place that night.She let him inside and they sat down at the table.

"Hey listen baby....I've been having these recurring dreams lately.All of them are about these people and they are like eating others and then I have some about some doctor...im freaking out."Scott said.

Ashley gave him a stern look.

"What do you mean?"She said.

_Well what do you think I mean!I'm having nightmares!_

"Ok,so when did they begin?"She asked.

"Yesterday."I replied."Ashley,do you remember the name of the town where your sister died?"

"Sister?Town?What on earth are you talking about?"She said.

_Forget this._

"I'm going home."Scott said.

Scott hopped in his car and started his drive.The town was cheerful and bright just in time for Christmas.Scott drove past the bank.A few cop cars drove right past him.An ambulance burst across the street,lights blaring.People started screaming and running away from something.Then around the corner came a bloodthirsty zombie.

"Oh no!"Scott screamed.

The building next to him exploded and Scott's car did many flips to the left and collided into a girl.

"Oh.....man."Scott groaned.

He got out of the car and started to look around.

"It's just a dream.It's just a dream.But why does the pain feel so real?"Scott said to himself.

A man ran up to Scott and shined a flashlight in his face.

"Are you okay sir?Are you okay?"He said.

Scott awoke.His car flipped off of the road and down a hill.The pain was real.

"Sir can you talk?"The man said.

"Uhh yes I can talk."Scott said.

Two people grabbed his legs and dragged him out of the car.It was leaking gas.

"Hey Bill lets stay back.This car is gonna explode very soon."The man said.

The two people dragged Scott behind a hill.A loud roaring sound was heard followed by metal bouncing off of the trees.

"Ok,listen up man.You are safe with us.....GET HIM!"Screamed the man.

The three people started biting into Scott.

"AHHH!"Scott screamed.

He awoke in a hospital bed.

"Oh god what happened to me?"Scott said to the nurse.

Scott's girlfriend walked up to him.

"Honey are you okay?You were in a car accident.These three men saw you crash and they helped you."Said Ashley.

She pointed to the three men that had gnawed on Scott's arm just a dream away.

They gave him a little wave and stood there.

The difference between reality and the dreams was starting to get to him.

_If I notice anything wrong I will freak._

Ashley's hand started to bleed.She didn't say a word.

Scott grabbed the stool next to him and smashed it over his girlfriend's head.

Blood spilled over the floor making the two guys charge at Scott with grizzly faces.

He backed off onto the bed and kicked the one guy in his nose. His bone punctured his skull and broke through into his brain stem killing him instantly.

_I'm going to survive this dream!_

The other guy charged at Scott but Scott fell over the side of the bed. The guy fell over Scott and plunged out the window. Scott took a look out the window. Cops surrounded the hospital firing at some of the patients.They looked crazed and messed up.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Scott?"Someone said behind him.

Scott turned around and saw a doctor with an umbrella patch on his shoulder.

_Who the hell is this guy?_

The doctor injected a syringe into Scott's chest.

"This is just a dream!This is just a dream!"Scott screamed.

His vision got blurry and he fell on the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter Two:Ill Considered

**Chapter Two: Ill Considered**

"Scott? Scott are you alright?" Ashley said to Scott while he was in his hospital bed.

"Ashley? What happened?" Scott asked.

"You started having muscle spasms in your sleep. You kicked Dr.George in the nose and almost killed him. Dr. Smith had to inject you with a tranquilizer.

_Oh my god why me?_

"Scott you're going to have to stay here for tonight." Ashley said.

"Are you nuts! I'm not staying here any longer." Scott exclaimed.

"Yes you are Scott. Now shut your god damn mouth!" Ashley screamed.

She grabbed Scott's throat and started choking the life out of him.

"As….As…hley." Scott tried to speak.

"Scott, wake up!" Ashley shouted at him.

Scott took a blink and woke up in his hospital bed.

"Scott! Why were you holding your neck like that?" Ashley said.

"I…I..had a nightmare." Scott said.

_I need a cat scan now._

"Ashley? Tell Dr.Smith I need a cat scan immediately." Scott said.

"Ok, I will." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

Scott stood up and waited a little while.

_God is this a dream or not? Is the rest of my life going to be a dream like this?_

"Hello Scotty." Dr.Smith came into the room. "Follow me I will give you a cat scan in the next room."

Scott followed him out into the hall. Fluorescent lights decked the ceiling. Ads for medicines filled the walls. Scott went into a room that had the cat scan machine In it.

"Ok, Scotty If you would please step onto the bed and lay as flat as you can." Dr.Smith said.

Scott climbed onto the clunky bed. It slid into the cat scanner. Scott saw little lights flash as they took photos of his brain. The cat scan machine rolled out.

"Ok well Is it done already?" Scott asked.

Dr.Smith jumped onto Scott. He bit into his forearm.

"AHHHHH!" Scott screamed and slid off of the bed. "Oh shit! My arm!" Scott screamed.

_Why does the pain have to feel so god damn real!_

Dr. Smith turned around and started biting on the chunk of Scott's flesh. Scott jumped over the bed and swung his bitten arm at the Dr but nothing hit him but air.

_What the fuck?_

Scott looked down and saw his arm from his forearm down was completely ripped off.

_Oh….god._

"AHHHHHH!" Scott screamed.

The Dr turned around with Scott's arm half in his mouth. Blood poured over his white lab coat. Pieces of finger and flesh hung from his lips. His eyes were yellow and he had huge claws sticking out from the tips of his fingers.

"Wake up Scott! Wake the hell up now!" Scott shouted to himself.

The Dr lunged at Scott with an open mouth.

"Oh god!" Scott awoke inside the cat scan machine so fast he smashed his head over the top of it. Blood trailed between his eyes and he collapsed off of the bed.

-

"He has a minor concussion and we need to give him some stitches." Dr.Smith said to a crying Ashley.

Scott was groggy and overheard them speaking. He felt his forehead. A cloth covered his bump. A wet sticky spot was in the center of the cloth. Scott pulled his hand down. Blood was on his fingers.

"Oh hell…" Scott said to himself.

He lay in the bed for another five maybe ten minutes before Ashley came inside. She gave Scott a smile and sat down.

"So how's your head?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Scott replied.

_I feel like shit._

"So, the doctor says you can go home today." Ashley said.

"Yeah whatever…" Scott said scornfully.

_Fucking doctor has to rip my arm off._

Scott stood up and walked around the room.

_I should just jump out that window right now!_

"Scott?" Ashley said.

"Yeah?" Scott replied.

"Come, we have to get to the hdsfblhjdblsj" Ashley said.

"What?" Scott asked.

_Fuck this._

"Ahsjhjabjskdhbnajs" Ashley grumbled. Foam leaked out of her mouth.

Scott ran at the window and jumped out of it head first. He felt the G force compress his stomach. Splat! He hit the ground. Brain matter leaked out of his open skull.

"Sco-Scotty?" An echoing voice came through Scott's ears.

Scott's eyes opened. He was on top of a car. Glass was in his cheeks. Metal scarred into his skin. He fell on a car.

_No way. How did I survive the fall? How? Oh right. I never jumped off of the roof. This is a dream._

Scott pulled a metal part of the door off from it's broken hinge and pushed into Ashley's chest.

Blood spurt through her throat and she fell on the floor.

"Scott what have you done?" Said Dr. Smith.

"Shut up asshole." Scott said.

Scott slammed his fist into the good Dr's jaw shattering the bone. The Dr fell on the floor with a twisted mouth.

_Wait I'm not sure if this is a dream. Nothing strange has happened other then me feeling normal after falling 13 floors off of a building. I must be dreaming!_

Ashley's eyes opened. Her pupils were missing. She stood up very slowly.

"Come on bitch!" Scott screamed.

He roundhouse kicked her dead in the face. His shoe grip caught her skin and ripped it off. Ashley made good friends with the pole of the stop sign as it hit her head.

"You want some more huh?" Scott screamed.

He picked up the car door of the car he fell on and brought it down upon her forehead. A cracking sound was heard. Blood poured down her face and she fell on the floor. Dead.

_Wake up Scott! Wake the hell up now!_

A flash burned Scott's eyes. He awoke. Three bright lights were above Scott. Doctors surrounded him.

"Scott? Are you alright?" Dr. Smith said.

"Yeah what happened?" Scott asked.

"Well…you fell on a car and we had to remove your legs." The Dr said.

Scott looked down and saw two stumps for legs.

"AGGAGGAHAGAGHAGHA!" Scott shouted.

Scott awoke in his hospital bed. His legs were still there.

His door opened. A strange man walked inside.

"Scott?" The man said.

"What?" Scott replied.

"I am Dr. Gordon." He said. "Do you remember me?"

"No"

"Good. You shouldn't. I'm glad the memory serum is working fabulously. I have some things to tell you Scott."

"What?"

"First off. I am a prerecorded dream that is supposed to go into your brain when you start remembering things that you shouldn't. So I have to refresh your memory of what we've erased so we can erase it again. I know it sounds strange but trust me on this one."

"Wait you want to tell me answers to all my questions?"

"Precisely Scott."

"Now first off you might want to know who Ashley really is."

"Who is she? And is her name Ashley?"

"Yes her name is Ashley. Her full name is Ashley Graham. The presidents daughter."


End file.
